Kumatora vs. Ribrianne
The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Kumatora of Earth Bound (nominated by Pikart767) takes on Ribrianne of Dragon Ball Super (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Kumatora was walking around Tall Plains looking confused at where she had appeared. Kumatora: What the? Where is Lucas? She would of continued talking to herself had she not ran into Ribrianne. The two then looked at each other. Ribrianne: Hello, human! You looked confused, do you need any help? Kumatora: An alien! PK FIRE!!! The alien Ribrianne, floated away from the attack as she now showed a little bit of anger. Ribrianne: That was a bit rude! Kumatora: Any alien is my enemy. If you are in my way of returning home, I will kill you. TENSIONS ARE UP!!! BEGIN!!!! Melee (Cues Unknown Theme) 60 Ribrianne punched Kumatora, but the princess was able to duck underneath. Once underneath, Kumatora then froze the alien in a block of ice. She then punched Ribrianne in the face, freeing her from her frozen prison. Kumatora: You stay away from me, freak. Ribrianne: So that is how you want to play this. 53 Ribrianne ran towards Kumatora and changed into a cheetah. While the alien was running at her, Ribrianne shot out three pink projectile from her head. While Kumatora was able to dodge the projectiles, she was then tackled by Ribrianne, who changed to normal. Ribrianne slammed Kumatora back and forth followed by her throwing the princess into the air. The alien jumped up to her and punched her down into the ground. 43 Kumatora slowly got up as she felt like all her bones in her body broke. Ribrianne slammed down to try and turn Kumatora into a pancake. Kumatora: Is that all you got? PK Thunder!!! A storm started to brew as Ribrianne tried to attack Kumatora. However she was met with a lightning strike as it hit the alien, causing paralysis. 36 Now with the alien paralyzed, Kumatora then grabbed her fake frying pan and started smashing Ribrianne in the head. The alien then tried to transform, but was interrupted by the smashes to the head. The next thing Kumatora did was summon a firestorm as it burned parts of Ribrianne. Kumatora: Time to put you out of your misery! 24 Kumatora jumped back from where she was as she summoned up more clouds. Kumatora: PK Starstorm!! As soon as the command was given, many stars came from the heavens came and crashed into the ground, creating destruction and ash. 20 Kumatora was expecting to see the alien's corpse and move on to look for Lucas. However when the ash cleared there was no body at all. This confused her a lot. Kumatora: How in the??? Little to Kumatora's knowledge, Ribrianne had transformed into a worm and dug into the ground. Now she had flanked Kumatora without her knowing. The element of surprise was on Ribrianne's side. 12 Ribrianne transformed into a human and tapped on Kumatora's shoulder. When Kumatora turned around she was met by Ribrianne, stunning and sending her back. As soon as Kumatora tried to use PK Earth, Ribrianne turned into a bald eagle and shot lasers at the princess. 4 Kumatora was hit by several lasers. As the princess was being hit, Ribrianne teleported behind her as she transformed back to her original form. Ribrianne: Good Bye! 1 Ribrianne had charged up a laser beam. When she released it, the power was too powerful that Kumatora was vaporized by the attack. K.O. Ribrianne looked at her work as some of the destruction was seen as it left a hill with a hole in the middle of it. Ribrianne: Did I do that? She then turned into sparkles and was being teleported, but not before saying.... Ribrianne: Oh boy, here we go again! Results (Cues Dragon Ball FighterZ OST - Wasteland) This melee's winner is Ribrianne!! Winning Combatant: Kumatora: 3 Ribrianne: 15 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 14 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Ribrianne's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Alien' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights